Surprises of the Heart
by Kanoi-chan
Summary: A certain someone can't say who or it will ruin the story learns that maybe Miaka and TamahomeTaka really weren't meant to be.


HI! Once again here to say that Fushigi Yugi is not mine. Enjoy the story (you can tell I'm not in a very creative mood). One more thing Amishi is Amiboshi's reincarnated form, he also remembers all that happened in the book. This takes place about a year after the whole OVA.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Surprises of the Heart  
It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon and Amishi Houtsu was walking down the streets of down town Tokyo. While walking towards the train station he saw the woman he secretly loved, Miaka Yuki. His heart leapt with joy at seeing her and he decided he was going to surprise her. He snuck up behind her, put his hand on her shoulder, and whispered in a deep voice, "So, how you doing cutie? How about you and me under a little moonlight?"  
This received a scream from the brunet. The Priestess of Suzaku spun around only to find an extremely cute blond (well in my opinion anyway) around her age laughing his head off. "Amishi!" Miaka yelled at her dear friend.  
"Sorry Miaka-chan, I just couldn't resist," came his reply while struggling not to laugh. All the girl could do was sigh. Little did she know that in his heart Amishi wished he could spend time like that with her.   
"Amishi, I have to go now but how about you come to my place Saturday around one o' clock? I really need to talk to you," said Miaka.  
"That sounds great, I'll see you then," came Amishi's agreement.  
"Great, bye!" exclaimed an extremely happy Miaka as she ran off. This left Amishi to ponder what she could want to talk to him about in privet for the rest of the week.   
*Saturday*  
As Amishi walked toward the Yuki residence he wondered what was wrong with Miaka. Whenever she saw him at school she would always ignore or avoid him. It hurt him deep inside to think that Miaka would hate him, and the worst part was he didn't even know what he had done to make her hate him. Even though he knew her heart would always belong to Taka he enjoyed still being her friend, but now it seemed like she didn't want him to be near her anymore. He just hoped that he was still supposed to come today.   
He got to her apartment without even realizing it He rang the doorbell and a few minutes later the most beautiful thing he had ever seen greeted him. (Remember, this is what he thinks is beautiful) Miaka stood in the door way wearing a red sweater and black miniskirt that left little to the imagination and her hair was being held back in a black satin ribbon.  
"Hey Amishi, come on in, " Miaka stood out of the way to let the ex-Seriyuu warrior/flutist in.  
Once they both got settled they sat in an uneasy silence, which Amishi decided to break. "You said you needed to talk to me?"  
"Yes."  
"What is it then?"  
"I'll tell you but you can't say a word until I'm done ok?" Amishi nodded in response. Miaka took a deep breath and began to speak, "Taka and I are no longer together."   
"Oh, I'm so..." Amishi started but was cut off by Miaka's finger being placed over his lips. This in turn made him blush lightly.   
"You said you wouldn't interrupt, remember? Anyway, I broke up with him. Before you ask why the reason is because I have fallen in love with another." Amishi's heart sunk, while he felt happy for his friend her wonder you could have taken his dear Miaka's heart even farther out of his grasp. She continued to say, "The person I have fallen in love with is you, Amishi."   
He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Him, Amishi Houtsu, was the one Miaka Yuki, Priestess of Suzaku, had fallen in love with. After all of his hopeless praying, his greatest dream had been fulfilled. Before she could say another word he pulled her into a hug. "Oh Miaka," he whispered into her hair, " you don't know how long I have wished to hear you say that. Wo Ai Ni Miaka, I love you so much." With that they looked into each other's eyes and leaned in for their first kiss.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
I hope you liked it. I was inspired to write this when I learned what the translation of Nocturn was since the music video thingy shows only pics of him and Miaka. I think this is a good addition because you never see Amiboshi Miaka fanfics. I myself am a big fan of this couple and I hate is when I can't find fanfics about them together. So this is for all you hopeless Miaka Amiboshi lovers out there. I'm planing on writing a series one but that won't happen until I finish with "A New Legend." Anyway, please R&R, but no flames. If you don't have something nice to say then don't say anything at all.  
Kanoi-chan 


End file.
